


I'll Keep On Loving You

by MissMeggie



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective look at Jenna and the way she loves Jax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep On Loving You

AN: I own nothing but Arizona and Jenna. I'll keep on loving you by Reba Mcintire insipred this I do not own anything related to the song it was just my muse! Enjoy!~Meghan

 

If love takes the patience of Job like her Mama has always said Jenna figured she may well be the female Job.

She loved him so deeply it actually physically hurt at times and no matter how she tried to explain it people always rolled their eyes with that look of condescension. Like she was stupid or maybe just crazy. Looking at him now sacked out on the floor in the couch cushion fort with Abel she smiled.

Love in and of itself is act of faith. Even more so loving a crow. It was the hope of things unseen and still believed in.

She loved him for the promises kept and the ones broken. She loved him for wanting to change himself, the club, their life. She loved him for five o'clock shadows and the way he looked at his children.

She loved him for being a fighter. His fights to keep her and the fight it was lose each other. For his humility and not being afraid to beg her to stay when they'd hit the skids there for awhile.

She'd learned long ago this life was hard. It was in her very DNA. She carried scars and secrets, personal truths and convictions.

The scar was in leaving.

The secrets were things she didn't dare think about for fear you'd see them on her face.

The truths were these this was who she was and it sometimes scared her.

The conviction was simple she loved him and would continue too in that inexplicable way for hers because it was all she knew. It was the only thing that felt true and real. He was always worth it.

"I'll keep on loving you." she whispered to his sleeping form. "Even if no one but you ever understands it." she flipped off the blue screened tv.

"Good night boys I love you ." Rolling past she saw Arie cuddled into Jax. "And girl." she added heading to bed.


End file.
